Green Lantern Spectrum Warrior
by The New Dark One
Summary: <html><head></head>Set In GLTAS future in the New 52, Simon Baz is tasked with assembling a force to protect the earth Reviews are always appreciated</html>


**A Restaurant On Earth**

"So Jessica what's a beautiful girl like you doing looking for guys on dating sites?" the young middle eastern man refilled her wine glass.

"I…It's kind of a long story" she blushed and rubbed the ring hanging from her necklace,

He smiled "I can lis….."

"Torek Sur" Indigo-1 hovered over them and suddenly the two were engulfed in the indigo sphere.

**Nok**

Suddenly the sphere faded and the two earthling fell to the ground

"Torek San Lorak" Jessica was frozen in fear, "Stay back Jessica I got this" Simon shoved her behind him and his suit appear

"You picked the wrong lantern to fight" he released a burst of green light at her

The green light was absorbed into her staff

_**Will**_

She swung her staff downward releasing the green light, once it hit Simon it formed a green cube around him, he tried blasting out, then punching but the cube kept reversing his attempts

He had only one choice left, he pulled out his pistol and shot a hole right through the cube and it struck Indigo-1's staff

Once it slammed to the ground the cube melted away. and Simon picked Jessica off the ground and constructed a racecar and the duo sped off into the lush forest.

**Inside The Car**

Simon's mask melted off his face, "So…..hell of a first date huh?" he laughed, but Jessica remained silent

"Hey what's wrong?", Jessica's face looked disgusted

"The League told you to spy on me?"

"What of course no…..okay yeah but c'mon Batman scares the crap outta me"

"where are we going anyway?"

"I don't know away from the crazy lady with the staff"

**Nok**

The race car sped through the cliff and sprouted rockets flying over the mountain side.

As the car was about to land a indigo vortex opened on the ground sucking the car in

**Indigo Central Battery**

The car slammed into the ground and Simon and Jessica flew out, Jessica's suit appeared on her, and her ring lit up,

_**Useless Girl!**_

Simon looked around the prison "we gotta find a way out of here?" Simon held his ring "find a way out of here"

_**Unable To Comply**_

"Damn….." he held his ring to his mouth "Contacting any nearby lanterns we need help"

"Lorek!" Indigo-1 and Munk appeared "Torek Sur Lantern"

"Get behind me Jessica" Simon held out his ring and released a barraged of green energy blast toward the two tribesmen

They both moved out of the way

_**Fear**_

They sent a giant surge of yellow energy toward the two and Simon was blown through the wall,

Jessica started shaking with fear, she hadn't ever had to fight someone by herself before, normally she just had to go through training drills with Flash

_**Get A Hold Of Yourself!**_

Jessica fell to her knees "Shut…..UP!" she held out her ring and released a surge of energy knocking the two tribesmen away

"We gotta go" she placed her hand over Simon and created a bubble that blasted right through the wall, "I need to find a way outta here"

Simon awoke and saw the two of them were flying "what the hell happened?"

"I freed us, now we just need to find a way off this planet"

Simon held his ring to his mouth again "We need back up now!…..oh my god!" they both turned and saw the entire lake which normally faintly glowed with indigo light now glowed so bright it almost blinded both of them

Within a moment indigo tendrils shot from the lake and began striking the bubble, Jessica groaned as the strain of it was getting to her, Simon held out his ring and created another bubbled around them, the tendrils began cracking the bubble

"S…..Seriously….We need"

The bubbled then faded as the tendrils drew the duo back into the central battery

**The Central Battery-1 Hour Later**

Simon was chained to the ground, Indigo-1 walked around him, "W….What do you want from us?"

"I am not your enemy, you have been chosen for a special mission, we need a new generation of our tribe, members who can freely channel the green light of will without…..complications"

"What are you going to do to me?"

"We must purge you"

She tapped her staff to the ground

_**Emotional Purge Initiated**_

He screamed in agony as the green energy poured from his body and into the battery, he felt his mind dimming

"Now" Indigo-1 held out her hand and a indigo ring appeared "Simon Baz Of Earth…"

The wall was destroyed as the rusted ship flew through, it then blasted Indigo-1 away, the ship shot a green beam at Simon and drew him into the ship

**The Interceptor**

Simon laid on the bed, he felt numb, whatever the tribe did to him had widdled away his willpower.

Jessica sat next to him holding his hand, "H…How?"

"the ship used that tractor beam and pulled me free, how are you feeling?"

"I'm not….who brought us here anyway?"

'_I Did Lantern Baz"_

"Who?….Who said that?"

"_I Did, I am Aya the interceptors AI"_

"You got my distress call"

"_Yes we would have been here sooner, but my warp drive needed to be repaired"_

"We?"

The door opened and the red lantern emerged, "What the hell are you doing here!?"

He held out his ring which lit up.

"_Calm down Razer, I had just rescued them form the Indigo Tribe"_

"We talked about this Aya, you have to rest"

"wait the AI has to rest?" Simon asked confused

"Yes" Razer approached a door and placed his hand on the screen right next to it, the door opened and Simon and Jessica could not believe there eyes.

A young girl perhaps early adult age, was floating in a blue cylinder.

"This is Aya, her new physical form, I found her a year ago on a planet far away, I was led there by a blue ring, I use the battery to fuel her healing chamber"

"_I should be strong enough to awake soon, until then my consciousness will remain here with my beloved"_

Razer had a small smile on his face as he placed his hand over her chamber

Suddenly a whooshing was heard and the three lanterns turned to see Indigo-1 standing in the center of the ship

"You must stop fighting me!"

Razer's body was engulfed in a flaming red aura and he tackled her right out of the ship, "RAWR!" he constructed two swords and started slashing at her, Indigo-1 dodged all his blows then summoned the blue lantern symbol to her head

_**Hope**_

**Power Levels:30% and Dropping**

"Dammit!" Razer kept fighting "No matter what trick you use I will not wield!"

She smirked and from within her staff two blue rings appeared on her hand "Lorek!"

She blasted him with the blue light

**Power Level:15% and Dropping**

Razer held out his ring, "One last shot!" he sent a large red blast toward Indigo-1, she constructed a blue cube around herself "San Lorek Sur!"

The cube released blue daggers from it, when each one pierced Razer, he felt his ring's energy slowly draining

**Power Levels:0.3% Levels at Critical Levels, Recharge Now**

"Surrender Razer, and let me finish my mission"

His soon melted off, Razer held his breath as he floated in space, Indigo-1 smile "Give up yet?"

Razer held out his hand, and closed his eyes tight

**The Interceptor-Inside**

Simon laid on the bed, he was still numb after what Indigo-1 did to him, Jessica noticed something tapping inside the front console, Jessica merely placed her hand on the console and it opened releasing the blue ring and shooting out of the ship

**Space**

The blue ring slipped on Razer's finger

_**Razer Of The Forgotten Zone, All Will Be Well**_

His body lit up in a blue aura when it faded he wore a suit that resembled his red lantern, the horns were shorter, his shoulder pads were rounded, and the suit was dark blue

_**Green Ring Detected: Offensive Capabilities Unlocked**_

Razer's eyes lit up, he had a smirk, He held out his ring and released 4 constructs of himself, which charged toward Indigo-1, as they slammed into her they beat her till she stopped fighting

He then grabbed her with his ring's light and brought her into the ship, as his construct carried her staff

**The Interceptor**

Indigo-1 was locked in the cell, Simon held her staff, Razer approached the console and removed the blue ring, he then pulled out his red lantern

"_**With Blood and Rage of Crimson Red, Ripped From A Corpse So Freshly Dead, Together With Our Hellish Hate, We'll Burn You All…..THAT IS YOUR FATE!"**_

_**Ring Power Level:100%**_

"Let me Go" Indigo-1 held her hand on the cell door, she then phased right through it, "It's Time"

"What?"

_**Hope, Love, Rage, Compassion, Avarice, Fear, Will**_

The 7 symbols emitted from her forehead and then from them a rainbow figure appeared

"Simon Can You Hear Me?"

"Uh….yeah who are you?"

The rainbow figure seemed to distort for a moment "I Don't Have Much Time…..You Have To Assemble A Team…From Each Corp…You'll Need Them To Save The Earth"

"Wait who are you?"

"Call Me Iris….Now Assemble Them!" He faded and created a bright flash and when it faded Indigo-1 was gone and a indigo ring laid on the ground. When Simon went to pick it up, it sparked up and flew right out of the ship

"Hey uh….Aya where is the ring heading?"

Aya was silent for a moment

_It would appear that ring is heading toward earth_

"well guys I guess we're heading toward earth"

**Earth**

"Hey Duke what the hell" the large guy slammed the smaller guy to the ground, "What the hell you telling couch I'm juicing!"

"Well Mitch I…arrgh!" he fell to the ground as the large guy kept pounding on him,

"Hey!" the thin kid in the black hoodie tackled into Mitch knocking him off the guy, "Mitch what the hell man?"

"This doesn't concern you Kit!"

"Look what the hells going on man, Duke and you were tight?"

"It's….it's…"

Kit placed his hand on the big guys shoulder "Look man I know you parent's divorce is tough, but c'mon man you gotta be better than that"

"I….I know man"

"Now come here man" Kit opened his arms up for the guy big, the big guy hugged him

"Thanks man"

"No problem bro"

**Kit's House-Hours Later**

Kit leaned back in his seat, and slowly typed on his blog, the indigo ring floated over him

"Kit Langston…..Nok"

_**Sunday: The Spectrum Warriors Are Heading To Earth To Find The Indigo Ring's New Owner**_


End file.
